Suiyun Zhen Changlin
Suiyun Zhen Changlin is an Antecedental Spirit of Sand Earthlings.Ch. 929 Appearance Suiyun Zhen Changlin had enormous body. His skin was incredibly fair, making it look as if he had snow for skin, so all those who saw him will definitely not be unable to forget him. A long scar ran from the center of his brows to his neck. At the spot where the center of his brows was torn was a cracked and broken mark. That mark was of a desert, and it was exuding waves of power of Divine Essence.Ch. 928 His left eye was yellow with a vertical pupil. Its edge was burning in flames. His right eye had a crimson pupil with windstorms raging around it. He was so old he was nearing the end of his life. There was a lot of aura of death around its body.Ch. 930 Personality He was protective of his people, but when he had a chance to have his name written in the ballad, he sacrificed them all. Background Suiyun Zhen Changlin lived as an Ancedental Spirit from Earthen Sand Tribe in the second era of Arid Triad. He was fortunate enough to evade the disaster, but he became weak. He only retained a little of his soul.Ch. 1188 Suiyun Zhen Changlin favored the race of Sand Earthlings and gave them his protection. He have gone to Old Man Extermination around thirty thousand times in the past and offered numerous offerings, but his name was never written in the ballad. History Book 4 When Xu Hui entered the desert floating in Divine Essence Star Ocean, Sand Earthlings, their leader Long Di, Malicious Sand Spirits and Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior went after her, because females were forbidden in that desert.Ch. 925 After short fight, Long Di and Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior in Lunar Kalpa Realm subdued Xu Hui and sealed her, but Su Ming's Cultivation Clone showed up.Ch. 926 He smashed many Malicious Sand Spirits and attacked Malicious Sand Spirit Warrior.Ch. 927 The God of Berserkers' Palm destroyed it and nearly ten thousand Sand Earthlings. As he got unconscious Xu Hui, Long Di summoned Suiyun Zhen Changlin, because his race was facing extermination. The enormous being started inhaling to devour Su Ming as punishment. Su Ming used Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here and Dao Avenue Mountain. Once it didn't cause any damage, he summoned purple tree, which was a projection of his Ecang Clone. Suiyun Zhen Changlin recognized Ecang and how weak it is and reached the end of its life. He wanted to destroy it, but he felt the black stone fragment's presence. The moment Suiyun Zhen Changlin noticed that the person in front of him possessed Old Man Extermination's presence, he apologized and asked Su Ming to write down his name in the ballad he would reactivate. When Su Ming asked what he offers, Suiyun Zhen Changlin disintegrated all Sand Earthlings and Long Di. They turned into a purification vase, which was the source of life for that race. The black fragment sucked the vase in and sent a black thread to Suiyun Zhen Changlin. His second offering was to attack three times. And his third offering was his Divine Essence. His body shrunk into an earth's yellow sand bracelet. Su Ming put it into his storage bag. Later, Su Ming went to Heaven Traversers to massacre them as a revenge for chasing after his Master's life in the past.Ch. 946 He wanted to fight against a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death to test himself. So, he fought the Heaven Traversers' Progenitor.Ch. 951 When he was injured, but gained some enlightenment, he called for Suiyun Zhen Changlin to make his first attack out of three promised. The Antecedental Spirit of the Sand Earthlings agreed to seal the Heaven Traversers' Progenitor for a month.Ch. 954 The Progenitor was sealed in a sand planet.Ch. 955 As Su Ming went to the fifth ocean with the fifth stone, to open a passage to the Fifth True World, many powerful cultivators came lured by the stone.Ch. 1025 Later, Virtue Rooters and Reng Wu races came. Soon after, the guardians of the fifth ocean arrived. When Long Hai noticed their predicament, he decided to leave Su Ming. He knew Reng Wu's Progenitor and asked for letting him go, which they did. Zi Long was wary of Reng Wu and guardians of the fifth ocean, so he left too. Huo Kui was conflicted. Guardian with the Mask of Happiness came forward and Huo Kui fought against him.Ch. 1027 Zhu You Cai had to fight clones of guardians with the Masks of Anger, Grief, and Resentment. Zhu You Cai wiped them out with Life Inequity Spear and wounded Virtue Rooters’ Progenitor and Reng Wus’ Progenitor. Four guardians made a move and used their Runic Symbols. Huo Kui was affected and he went through happiness, anger, grief and resentment involuntarily. Zhu You Cai managed to withstand four Runic Symbols. When he executed the Endless Cycles of Life Art, Reng Wus’ Progenitor turned one of his people into a hand with a power of Death Realm, which was the spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors.Ch. 1028 The hand drained Zhu You Cai of life force, but he used his Dao of Longevity to make the hand explode. The spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors recognized him as disciple of Hong Yue and ordered everyone from Reng Wu race to kill him. Then Su Ming opened his eyes and called for Suiyun Zhen Changlin to make his second attack out of three promised. It destroyed Reng Wus’ Progenitor and the spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors. Su Ming used Zhu You Cai to draw the spirit of Reng Wus’ ancestors.Ch. 1029 Book 5 Suiyun Zhen Changlin had been constantly asleep, and Su Ming did not summon it because the Seed of Life Extermination had left. Powers Suiyun Zhen Changlin was half a step into Life Realm, that's why he'd obtained a part of eternal life. Quotes "This is a race I favor… They are my people… Thou… shouldst be buried in the void…" "Please forgive my offense. Please give me the right to obtain eternal life once more… Please write down my name in the ballad you will reactivate. I am the Antecedental Spirit of Sand Earthlings, Suiyun Zhen Changlin." Reference List Category:Antecedental Spirit Category:Male Characters Category:Characters